Damned Misery
by B4ndlss
Summary: This is the sequel to DARK DESIRES. please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Damned Misery

by B4ndlss

**This is the Sequel to Dark Desires, written by me. Look it up on my profile page... ONLY IF YOU ARE ABOVE THE AGE OF 13.**

**Anyways... This is the sequel... if you have unanswered questions from the other story... they might be answered. Unlike the other story, this one will be edited and should make sense. **

**CHAPTER 1: Sorrow**

"Damn you Tails, why did you... you do it? How could you do it? Right when... making me think that I caused it... no, no. It wasn't my fault" cried Sonic. His eyes were red with misery, ever since Tails died. "How! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Is that what you think? Is it? Really? Damn, boy you really think Tails killed himself to attack you?"

"Fuck off Knuckles, you know nothing of this." retorted the hedgehog.

"I know NOTHING of this? Damn boy I was the one who found him... terror on his face, blood-"

"That is enough!" cried Sonic as he got up from Tails' grave. "You know nothing of my pain."

"YOUR pain? What about MY pain, or AMY'S pain? What about all of us? Two years ago to this day, was Tails found by ME, dead on the floor in his kitchen. How the fuck do you say I know nothing! You didn't come to his funeral, you didn't say a world to Tails until four months after the funeral." Argued Knuckles, enraged at the blue abomination that stood before him.

Sonic growled at the verbal attacks, trying to brush them aside, as he always had. He began to walk away from the grave and towards Knuckles. He had a surprise for the one who caused Tails to kill himself. Yes, it was Knuckles that found him... Hell Knuckles probably killed Tails, yes, it was all a big plot for Knuckles to take the advantage over him.

"Hey listen to me Sonic! You need to snap back to reality, he killed himself because you treated him like shit! You did and he admired you too much to even talk bad about you. Filled with anguish he killed himself to avoid you!"

Hearing this threw Sonic into a crazed rampage, screaming wildly while flailing his arms around, as if he was trying to strike an opponent that was never there. "YOU KILLED HIM! I KNOW YOU DID! MURDERER! MURDERER!" Sonic's voice cracked many times as he repeated himself over and over again.

Knuckles knew that Sonic had lost it, long before this encounter, but he didn't believe it was this bad. "Hey Sonic, calm down, CALM- SHIT!" screamed Knuckles as a knife almost caught him in the arm. "The fuck are you trying to do? I did not kill... I DID NOT KILL TAILS!"

"MURDERER, YOU FUCKING MURDERER! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the frenzied Sonic. He used his speed to get behind Knuckles and stun him with a blow to the head. "TIME FOR YOUR DIVINE PUNISHMESNT MURDERER!" Sonic brought his blade down to Knuckles' wrist and began to carve it up his left arm.

Knuckles screamed in pain, he screamed a scream that no one should have heard, or ever hear. It was so loud and blood curdling that not even Sonic noticed the ever increasing roar of sirens. It was so painful that knuckles did not feel the vibrations, of Sonic being tackled, nor did he feel the paramedics wrap bandages around his arm. All he felt was pain. Tears rolling down his face, Knuckles blacked out.

As the paramedics quickly loaded up Knuckles into the back of the ambulance they turned rapidly towards a hooded figure and quickly gave their thanks. The hooded figure smiled and asked if she could ride with them to the hospital.

The paramedics nodded but hurried her, for Knuckles was still in an unknown condition.

**Well... first part of the story... this will be longer than Dark Desires. And I hope this will have more viewers... lol but I dunno, Dark Desires had a lot.**

**Please review, I really want reviews, they make my day so much better. AND they take so little time to write. I accept both anon and signed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damned Misery

By B4ndlss

**Hi again, sorry for the wait… I am preparing to enter the United States Army. So uhm, yea my bad for not telling you sooner, so please don't be mad**

**Chapter II: Divine**

Knuckles opened his eyes to see Tails standing above him. "Tails? TAILS! I thought you…. Died… wait… does that… does that mean I am dead?" Knuckles reached for Tails who just stood there, smiling, with a tear rolling down his face. The tear fell off Tails' face and onto Knuckles chest, splattering blood across his body.

Knuckles tried to get up to touch Tails to see, to see if Tails was really there, and as he did he saw him, he saw Tails. He saw death, just staring… just staring… just… staring. Screaming Knuckles bolted up right just to be thrown back down. Knuckles pleaded and pleaded with Tails to tell him if he died. But to everything Knuckles tried, Tails just stared, death in his eyes.

Knuckles awoke to see Rouge and a hooded figure standing over him. A cold sweat ran down his face and pooled at the base of his neck. A blood splatter covered his chest where the tear fell. Scared, Knuckles began to cry into Rouge's arms; whenever he would look up at her concerned face he would see death, and only death.

From the moment Knuckles awoke, the room was silent except for Knuckles. Rouge stood there holding Knuckles' head as he cried. "Uhm… Jesus Knuckles… what's wrong...?" She knew not what to say to the echidna, nor did she know what to do once he stopped crying, should he ever stop crying.

"Perhaps he has seen death… perhaps he only sees death" suggested the hooded figure over Knuckles' sobs. The figure remained silent the whole time in the room that Rouge forgot about it, especially when Knuckles woke.

"How the fuck do you know what he sees, He is fucking crying, and you babble on like a little bitch in the corner about death. You are not helping." Roared Rouge, but almost immediately Knuckles stopped, turned to the hooded figure and nodded. Rouge was stunned "… how the, how the Hell did you know?"

The hooded figure lowered its head, and in a quivering voice said, "because… I was there." Blood droplets began to fall from the hood and crashed onto the floor, the figure was shaking violently.

"What the fuck? Hey, are you ok?" asked Rouge still holding on to Knuckles head; despite him looking away at the hooded figure as well. The figure was now on one knee, blood still dripping from the hood. Rouge tried to run over, but when she took a step forward, Knuckles drew her back. "Knuckles? Why are you stopping me! I need to help him! KNUCKLES!" She pushed Knuckles away and ran over to hooded figure, blood was pooling around it. As she looked over the body she saw herself in the blood, she stopped for a moment to wonder how she could see herself in blood. She shrugged off her curiosity and screamed for a doctor.

To her surprise no one came to help the hooded figure, and whenever she tried to even flip the head over to see what was wrong, she could not even lift it an inch off the ground."HELP DAMMIT!" roared Rouge over and over again, but no one would come. Flustered she took off to go get help, but when she stepped out of the hospital room, no one was there, just blood slicked floors. Jaw agape she stumbled down the halls littered with corpses of the nurses and doctors, she saw pregnant mothers, with their fetuses torn out through their stomachs.

Rouge bit her lips tighter and tighter until they started to bleed; the pain woke her up and realized that she left Knuckles alone in the room alone with a dying body… and possibly whatever caused the bloodbath.

Rouge scared, raced back over the dead bodies to find that she couldn't find the room. Panicking she ran into each one, but each one showed the same image, a cut up corpse with a terrified face, each one knowing of death and despair. She continued her search until Knuckles' screams shook the building.

As Rouge sprinted through the halls to Knuckles, Knuckles was having the worst of luck holding of his assailant. "Fuck! ROUGE! I NEED HELP! ROUGE!" roared the echidna. Fortunately for him Rouge entered the room and lunged at the attacker, but to no avail, Sonic just moved out of her way and reengaged Knuckles. "Fuck! Rouge, I NEED YOU TO HELP!" roared Knuckles as he dodged a couple of punches.

Rouge pulled out a knife and started to attack Sonic, who now being engaged on both sides, was at a disadvantage, a one that he would soon enjoy. As Knuckles lashed out at Sonic, Rouge brought her knife down onto Sonic, but instead of Sonic, she cut into Knuckles' right arm. Screaming in pain Knuckles lashed out again, hitting Rouge to the floor. Sonic how was now laughing in glee took the knife from the scrambling Rouge and started at Knuckles for the third time.

Sonic loomed over the echidna, wearing a smile that should have cracked his face, a smile synonymous with the fear that took over Knuckles. Giggling like a little girl Sonic drew another knife from what appeared to be nowhere and vanished from Knuckles' view.

Knuckles looked around from the hedgehog in an all but vain attempt. From out of nowhere a knife flew in his direction, Knuckles saw the knife flying at him, he saw the it as it plunged into his right eye and into his brain. He also saw a second knife do the same to his left.

Knuckles' tried to remain there, he heard Rouge screaming out to him; he tried to remain there, if not for himself, for Rouge. But he felt the darkness cloud his already blinded eyes.

"KNUCKLES! NOOOO!" screamed Rouge, tears cascading down her face. She watched in horror as Sonic grabbed hold of the two knives in Knuckles' head and tore them through his head, a mixture of brains and blood splattered the walls. She watched as Sonic turned to her and looked into his demonic eyes. She saw her death. Out of a desperate gambit, she got up and ran, she ran as fast as she could, as far away as she could possibly go. After what must have been hours she stopped and found herself alone, and away from Sonic.

Sonic watched Rouge leave, he laughed as she did, they both new that she would meet the same fate as Knuckles did. "So why spoil the hunt by ending it now?" smiled Sonic. He looked at his handiwork and smiled that death smile, a smile that should of cracked his face. He heard sirens outside and frowned. His smile faded "That fucking bitch, maybe I should have killed her." mumbled Sonic. As he left the room he threw Rouge's knife into the back of the hooded figures head. Sonic never noticed the open cell phone next to it, open with the police on the line.

**Well there is chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. So what to make of it? Tell me.**

**I will try to write more often.**

**-B4ndlss**


	3. Chapter 3

Damned Misery

By B4ndlss

**Well I am back again... and hopefully for good... but Hell I am in quite a busy schedule... so... yea... Chapter III: Smile**

Sonic's frown turned into a smile as he thought of his previous escapades with the police. He remembered on how he was tackled and thrown into the back of a SWAT car... he laughed as he was interrogated on why he attacked Knuckles. They never knew, thought Sonic. "They never knew..." he repeated to himself with a smile of pleasure on his face. He knew... and that is all that mattered. He knew... Sonic knew... and so did Rouge.

Sonic heard the cops rush into the hospital, he also heard the gasps of astonishment. He chuckled at their moment of disgust and despair. He twirled both of his blades in his hands. Oh how he was going to cause a recurring nightmare for the police. Oh how Sonic was going to become the biggest name on the planet. "Oh how I am going to do it" laughed Sonic as he began walking down to entrance of the hospital.

Rouge stopped to catch her breath. She looked around to catch her bearings, to which she found that she was some random town that she had never seen before. She continued to look around in order to figure out where she was, but to no avail. After much searching a TV caught her eyes. It was a news report of the hospital. How did the police know about what had happened astounded her, because in her flight of pure terror she forgot all about the world, let alone the police.

_"We are above the New Haven Hospital where is seems that the police are having a difficult time dealing with the terrorists that seem to be lead by the once great hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Our very own Sara Heuther has decided to brave the horrors of the Hospital to bring you live, with the police inside the Hospital. Sara"_

_ "Thanks Richard. I am inside the Hospital as you can see the halls are literally paved in blood. The police forces ahead of us have found no one alive, let alone Sonic, whom was said to have escaped the police over two days ago. Wait... what was that? We are hearing gunfire up ahead and screams. Perhaps our very own has dealt with the monsters that have done this! Let's move up and get a look at our forces in the heat of the action. … … It now appears the shooting has stopped, and we are about to reach our very own up here. Let it be known to the people that our police do not like taking out the once great hero that is Sonic, but WAS a monster who created this. Here we... are... it appears that our forces have lost. Our police are no where to be found, only dismembered corpses litter the ground... are you getting this where you are Richard?"_

_ "Yes Sara ple-"_

_ "Wait! Do you see that Garth? Zoom in! I think that is Sonic! Oh God it IS Sonic. We may be able to get an interview with him, and see what his demands are. Come on Garth let's go! Let's get close'- aack, what is this... my... blood! MY BLOOD! HELP ME GARTH I AM BLEEDING! PLEASE IT HURTS! IT ACCKAKC HURCCSKKCS!"_

_ And with that Sonic brought his second knife from the back of Sara's mouth down through the rest of her body, showering the once great hero with more gore. Sonic eyed the terror struck Garth with a face splitting smile before plunging his knives into the sockets of the cameraman's eyes. The camera dropped to the floor, blood jumping up and coating the lenses with blood just before the thump of Garth's body hit the floor behind it. _

_ Richard's voice came on the air, despite the image remaining the same. "Uhm This is Richard with Mobius... New Channel... we... will..."_

It didn't matter what Richard said, no one paid attention to him, only to the blood stained image of the hallway.

Rouge was one of the many glued watchers until her phone rang. It was a number that she did not know but she answered it all the same. "Hel...Hello?" She asked nervously

"Why did you run? I was willing to protect you, as you tried to protect me" came a dark, seductive female's voice. "It doesn't matter anymore. Get out of Haven Minor and head to the docks forty miles north of it. When you arrive you will see your salvation, The Mobius Defense Force, hurry, he is almost there." And with that the voice hung up.

Rouge thought that the call was fake at first, but she did say that Sonic was close after her... after mulling it about for a few minutes longer, Rouge left the city and headed north, towards the coast.

If she, and the rest of the people watching the image had only looked closer, they would have seen a hooded figure in the darkness, a phone in her hand, and a smile on her lips.

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Something else? Let me know. I want to hear from you.**

**-B4ndlss**


End file.
